


A Magikarp is better than nothing

by GreenSerpent



Series: Eremin Week 2015 (May 18 - May 24) [6]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Friendship, M/M, Pokemon AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 02:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4002412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenSerpent/pseuds/GreenSerpent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The start of a journey is always a good thing. And what is one of the main things you have to do on a journey? Catch Pokémon, of course! (Eremin Week - Day 6: Crossover)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Magikarp is better than nothing

**Author's Note:**

> ATTENTION! This is part of a much bigger fanfiction, a Pokémon AU I've planned months ago, but never wrote. I'm posting this one-shot so I can encourage myself to actually write and post that AU, so, if it seems a little bit unexplained, it's because I'll expand this world in another fanfiction that I plan to post soon. Anyway, it's short and came a day after the day for this prompt, but I hope you enjoy it!

            A journey was always something children of Kabe dreamed of. They couldn’t wait until they were at age to go outside to explore and start catching their Pokémon. Children were allowed to buy Pokéballs themselves from age ten and that was the same age they were allowed to go on a journey, though they could have their own Pokémon with supervision of their seniors at any age.

            Eren had always wanted to go on a journey, but his parents would only allow him to go when he completed fifteen years old; that was their agreement after Eren had behaved recklessly at age nine when he tried to runaway. Now he was fifteen and was already on his journey, though he wanted more than just exploring, catching Pokémon and beating Gym Leaders; now, he wanted to find his missing father. Eren knew he couldn’t do it if he didn’t travel the region, so he decided he’d try and find him while he took on his journey. Alongside him, there was a boy he had met right at the start of his journey and they decided to travel together. His name was Armin Arlert, a boy his age, and he was the grandchild of the owners of the local Pokémon Day Care; as both wanted to travel, they befriended right away.

            The boys stopped in a green area that had a pond nearby on their way to the next big city ahead, the home of a Fairy-type Gym, which would be the first Eren would ever challenge. He was excited just to go to the Gym, but how could he if he only had one Pokémon? He had a Chimchar, his companion of years already, but the poor thing hadn’t had much training and it wasn’t like Fire-types were good against Fairy-types. Adding to the problem, they hadn’t found any Pokémon on land so far, but Armin had a solution.

 

            “Eren, I’ll let you borrow my Good Rod so you can fish and catch a Pokémon, if you want. I know Water Pokémon aren’t strong against Fairy-types, but you won’t find Steel or Poison types around here anyway.”

            “You have a Good Rod? How come I didn’t know this?”

            “I hadn’t told you. Anyway, it’s on my bag.”

 

            Eren went to the pond and started to fish, but soon got bored. No damn fish would bite his bait and it was irritating. Armin told him it was how fishing was and that he should just wait, so he did, though he wasn’t happy with that. After a few minutes, which felt like hours to Eren, he started to feel something.

 

            “Armin, come in here, it’s moving! I think I got something!”

 

Armin told Eren he should pull the rod with force, but not much so he wouldn’t startle the Pokémon. He did as he was told to and pulled the rod, revealing a Magikarp.

 

            “Oh, no!” Eren said, disappointed.

            “It’s no time to complain. Catch it!”

 

            The fish looked absolutely stupid. Eren didn’t want to catch it, but he didn’t have much choice, it was better than nothing. He quickly grabbed a Pokéball in his belt and threw it at the Pokémon. It moved a few times, but soon stopped. He had caught a Magikarp. Armin cheered on him, but Eren wasn't so content. Well, he could always train it for it to evolve to a Gyarados, so maybe it wasn’t too bad keeping the poor thing. At least now he had a second Pokémon and it would be easier to train both of them, as Armin didn’t have any Pokémon yet.

            The boys decided it was time for dinner. They discussed what they would do next and decided they would stay at that site for a while until both Pokémon were trained enough to take on a Gym. Maybe they would even find other Pokémon, which would be good. Eren was a little upset that they couldn’t go to the Gym right away, but he was well aware that he and his Pokémon were in no condition to go further than just training. It was decided, then. They would both stay and enjoy their journey, even if it was going on small steps. It wasn’t too bad when Armin was there smiling at him and telling him to be a little more patient, right?


End file.
